Bunnies, Eggs, and Chocolate
by AllyMoodyNeko
Summary: It's easter and amazingly Netto has convinced Enzan to be the Easter Bunny well Blues does like wise in the cyber world. Will they pull threw or will their pride get the better of them?
1. Chapter 1

Bunnies, Eggs, and Chocolates

By: Blues-lover

Disclaimer: Me no own Rockman.EXE. Me wish me did. Me own plot though. You steal me kill. (Taps a giant hammer in hand)

Authors note: This is an Easter fic. I don't know if it'll be any good so he he. I hope you like it.

"Netto-kun is this such a good idea," Rockman asked nervously.

"Of course it'll be fun," the chocolate eyed boy said grinning, "This American holiday sounds fun and I'm sure Enzan and Laika won't mind."

Netto knocked on the door in front of him jumping from foot to foot eagerly awaiting the door to open. Enzan opened his door. "Netto? What are you doing here," asked the cerulean-eyed boy.

"One word Easter bunny. I need you and Blues to be the bunnies for Easter tomorrow," Netto said seriously. He had been planning this sense his father told him about it last month. He had forgotten a few details though like the Easter bunnies. After this he still had to get Laika to help and that would be much easier then convincing Enzan to dress up like a giant bunny.

"First of all that's two words and second there is no way on this planet that you are going to get me or Blues into a bunny costume," Enzan said annoyed.

"Oh come on please!" Netto begged, "All my other friends are going to help me decorate eggs and find a place to have you hide them."

"No," the dual haired boy said firmly.

"Alright then but I'll just keep asking and asking and asking an…"

"Okay I'll do it," Enzan hollered cutting Netto off and immediately regretting saying that. He knew that he would hate every minute of it but it was the only way to shut Netto up.

"Great," the younger boy said grinning from ear to ear, "Hears your costume," he said filling Enzan's arms with a large pink bunny suite, " And hears the chip for Blues' costume. I'll have Rockman send you an e-mail when we are sure when the egg hunt will be held. Bye."

"Wait Netto," but before he could finish the other boy was gone. Great he thought now Blues and me are gonna be stuck playing the part of a large possibly gay rabbit who hides eggs for little children. Half of which aren't found and some poor soul would have to deal with a rotten egg. This was going to suck horribly.

"Enzan-sama, who was at the door," Blues said appearing on a large screen on the wall and cutting into Enzan's train of thought.

"Blues," the camouflage clad boy shifted uncomfortably, "I hope you like bunnies."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By: blues-lover

Authors note: I'm a huge Enzan fan but I don't know why but it is funny to see…er read about him suffering. I know I'm evil. Muwahaha.

"Netto-kun I don't think Enzan or Blues are going to be happy about being a giant bunny," Rockman said warningly.

"He said yes so there are both going to be bunnies," Netto said ending the conversation. He had reached Net Savior HQ and he was here to get Laika who happened to be in town because HQ thought that he would be needed on the recent Net savior missions. When he reached the door to the Laika's room provided by HQ he hollered, "Hey Laika I need your help with an Easter party I'm having tomorrow!"

Laika opened the door, "You could have knocked you know."

"Yeah sorry, listen I need your help with something," the brunette said dismissing Laika's comment.

"Why don't you get one of your friends to help you instead of dragging me into one of your stupid stunts," Laika asked rolling his eyes.

"Because they're already helping me and, hey this isn't stupid! I'm making people happy. Now that I think about it you're a solider right," Netto said slyly.

"Yes," the mint haired boy said hesitantly.

"It's your job to serve the people then. I'm a people so serve me," Netto said annoyingly.

Laika sighed. When Netto wanted something he usually got it. He whined and nagged and pushed until he got what he wanted and it was getting old.

"Fine I'll help. What do you want," Laika said giving into the younger boys whining.

"You, Meriu, and I are going to paint eggs well Dekao searches for a place for the party to be held. Yaito is going to go out and buy some prizes for the raffle and get some chocolate to hand out," Netto told him happy that Laika was going to be helping.

"Why can't I search for the party area," Laika asked.

"Because Dekao says he thinks he knows a perfect place," Netto said noticing Laika's not so happy expression (AN/ well as close to a happy expression as Laika gets) , "Well at least you don't have Enzan's job," the younger boy said snickering.

"What's Enzan's job," Laika asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's playing the Easter bunny and Blues is going to do the same in the cyber world," the brown-eyed boy said grinning.

Laika smiled. This was something he had to see.

"Alrighty then, lets get going," Netto exclaimed grabbing Laika's arm and tugging him out of the doorway.

"Hey! I know how to get there you know," Laika yelled wrenching his arm out of the hyper boy's grasp.

"Yeah, but your not going fast enough," Netto whined.

Laika walked ahead of Netto trying to look as dignified as possible. Today was going to be a long day, but it would all be worth it tomorrow when he got to see Enzan in a bunny costume. He smiled to himself. It would definitely be worth it.

Authors note: Well I hope you like this chapter. I thought it was okay. The one when Enzan is actually in the bunny costume is going to be my favorite. I have a very evil plan for that chapter. Review review review!


	3. Painting Eggs

Chapter 3

By: blues-lover

A/N: From this point on I will have labels when I change scenes. I'm starting now because well I haven't changed scenes before this chapter. The labels will be bolded.

The Hikari Residence 

Netto walked in his front door with Laika right behind him to see Meriu sitting on his couch. "Hikari Netto," Meriu scolded, "You told me to be at your house at 3:00 PM and it is now 3:45 PM. Your forty-five minutes late to be at your own house." Meriu was extremely angry with the brunette because this sort of thing happened all the time. Laika watched smugly from the corner happy that Netto was getting his.

"S..sorry Meriu er.. I was late because it took longer then I thought to convince Enzan and Laika to help," Netto said stuttering.

"Wait," Meriu blinked, "You mean Enzan said YES."

"Uh huh," Netto said relieved by the change of subject. Meriu snickered forgetting her anger with Netto. Then she remembered what Yaito had said something about the bunny. "If he does miraculously say yes then I have a plan to make him pay for all the times he's made fun of me and my company." Meriu thought hard. What could Yaito be planning.

"Meriu, hello," Netto said waving his hand in front of Meriu's face, "You in there."

"Huh," the pink haired girl said snapping back to reality, "Oh yes. I was just thinking. Hey lets start with those eggs."

"Oh yeah," Netto said smacking his head, "I almost forgot. Come on Laika lets go into the kitchen and get started."

They all went into the kitchen to see several different colors of dye and about 500 hard-boiled eggs. Rockman could see the scene from his PET and sweat dropped a little. "I guess mama went a little over board," the blue navi said nervously.

"Wow," Meriu said starring, "Well we had better get started."

Laika frowned. This would take forever to finish. He sat down on a tall chair and stared at the different dyes. He looked over next to hi to see Netto and Meriu already busily working on their third egg. Laika sighed and picked up one of the eggs and dipped it in the green dye then he turned it over and dipped the other half in orange. When he looked at the egg he noticed it kind of looked like Searchman in a way. He set the egg down and started to dip another egg in purple. Netto was having a hard time with his eggs. The colors kept mixing and most of his eggs had brown spots. Laika rolled his eyes. Meriu was doing much better then Netto was. She was using bright colors and each of her eggs turned out perfect. About an hour passed and they were all getting bored and tired of painting eggs. Netto sighed, "This is taking for ever."

"Be patient," Meriu said looking up, "Your not the only one who is getting tired of this.

All of the sudden Netto's PET beeped. "Netto-kun you have a call," Rockman said.

Netto pulled his PET out and opened it, "Hello," he said happy to get a break from egg painting. It was Dekao.

"Hey I booked the place, so now we have a place to hold the Easter party," Dekao said glancing around the area around Netto, "Wow how many eggs are there!"

"Five hundred," Netto said tiredly, "We've been working for an hour and we still have tons to do."

"Mabey I should help. I mean we can't let Meriu and that other guy do all the work. What's his name again? Laika right," Dekao asked.

"Hey I'm doing plenty of work," Netto yelled offended by Dekao's rude comment.

"Sure you are. I'll be there in a bit," Dekao said teasingly and the link was terminated.

"Hmph," Netto pouted making Meriu laugh and Laika smirk.

"Well at least we have another helper," Meriu said happily, "Cheer up you've done plenty of work. Just as much as either of us has right Laika?"

"Uh huh," he said sarcastically.

"Hey," Netto looked like he was about to pour a bowl of dye on Laika's head.

All of the sudden the door bell rang. Netto gave Laika a withering glare before opening the door. There was a girl with blonde braids and as interestingly large forehead. "Hi Yaito are you done shopping for all the stuff already," Netto asked surprised.

"Yep. I even went for a few decorations and stuff like that I just need to know where to put it oh and here are those cyber egg programs you wanted," the blonde said tilting her head down so that her large forehead shined.

"Okay thanks," the brunette said accepting the disk, "The party will be at a small park out side of Densan City." Netto gave her the address and time to start setting up. He thanked her and closed the door. He pulled out his PET and sent an e-mail to Enzan holding the same information.

Enzan's Mansion 

Enzan had been sitting on the bed glaring at the bunny suite willing it to burst into flames for what seemed like an eternity. He sighed how was he going to get himself and Blues out of this. He could always tell Netto he had a meeting tomorrow and that he couldn't make it, but that would be lying and he didn't care for lying. He wasn't very good with children and he didn't want to have to be surrounded by them giving out hugs and free candy. Plus he had to hide all the eggs. His PET beeped and his gaze shifted from the evil bunny suite to the red device sitting on his nightstand. He picked it up and read the e-mail. His expression was grimmer then ever. The time had been set. It was like finding out what day you would be sentenced to death. No. It was just like that. If any one ever found out about this his reputation would be ruined. Blues had seemed calm when Enzan had told him the news but he could of sworn that later he saw Blues pacing frantically around in his PET mumbling words like, laughing stock and kill Netto. Enzan sighed. He tried not to think about tomorrow but the thought kept returning. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes slowly drifting to sleep.

**The Hikari Residence**

"Finally were finished," Netto exclaimed plopping down in a soft chair and sighing. Dekao had come about three hours ago and had helped a lot to get the job done much quicker.

"Phew. I never want to see another egg again," Dekao said momentarily regretting his decision to come here and help Netto out. Laika was sitting across from Netto with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. They heard a soft snoring sound and realized that Laika had fallen asleep.

Netto laughed, "We could all use a little sleep after that."

Meriu agreed, "Yeah I'm bushed. I'm gonna go home and go to bed."

Dekao nodded in agreement as well and said good bye. After they left Netto put a blanket over Laika. There was no sense in waking him up when it was easier for him to stay here any way. Netto went to his own room and crawled into bed. "Good night Rock," Netto said sleepily.

" Good night Netto-kun."

A/N: Well I needed to get Enzan into the story a little before his big bunny debut. I hope you like this chapter. Review to here more about Enzan the Pink Easter bunny!


	4. If the Suite fits

Chapter 4

By: blues-lover

A/N: I finally got around to typing this. It was sitting in my backpack for about four days. I decided to get off my lazy butt and do it already. This is a sugar-induced chapter. Note to self: Never have a soda with Breakfast again. Just a bottle of syrup will do.

Enzan's Mansion 

"Enzan-sama," Blues said, "Time to wake up."

"No," Enzan groaned, "Today's Easter."

Enzan rolled over and glared at the bunny suite. The big goggle eyes stared back at him a retarded grin on its face. "What are you looking at," Enzan said scowling. He picked up one of his pillows and chucked it at the bunny suite, "Ugh…look at me I'm talking to a costume!"

"Enzan-sama if I may be so bold to suggest that we, oh how do you say it, blow it off," Blues said making the last part slower then the rest.

"No we promised Netto that we would, although wait no, no, no we have to go," Enzan said seriously considering Blues' statement.

"**You** told them we would do it," Blues muttered under his breath so that Enzan couldn't hear.

"Well we had better get ready. Netto's e-mail said to be there at ten thirty and it's nine right now," he gave his costume a hesitate glance, "Lets try the chip Netto gave us to make sure it works."

Enzan picked up the chip, "Ready?"

"No," Blues said bluntly.

"Good," Enzan said slotting the chip in.

Immediately Blues' body was engulfed in a huge mass of pink a white fluff. His helmet was replaced by the bunny's head, which had extremely exaggerated buckteeth. Enzan couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. (A/N: Okay it was out of character but I couldn't help it.) "It isn't funny," Blues said. His voice came out sounding like Barney. He clamped a paw over where his mouth should have been. The costume had a voice changer! Enzan laughed even harder. Enzan couldn't see but inside the costume the navi looked like he would kill the first thing with in reach if he got the chance. But then a thought crossed his mind and he smiled smugly, "Your turn Enzan-sama."

That shut Enzan up quick. "Oh yeah."

He picked up the suite, "What do you think I should wear under here, I mean if I wear my regular clothes I'll probably be way to hot."

"Don't you have an old pair of shorts or summer clothes in the back of your closet," Blues asked.

"Mabey," Enzan said as he dug into the back of the closet. The only thing he could find was a pair of extremely short black shorts and a white tank top, "Well I guess they'll have to do. No one will see me anyway."

Enzan slipped the tank top on and put the shorts on. (That is one sexy mental image right there) He picked up the bunny suite and slipped it on. He placed the head over his own and sighed. It was Blues' turn to laugh and he did. His was held back much more though. Enzan waited for Blues to stop, "Okay I'll call for a driver."(His costume comes with voice changer too.)

Nine O'clock at the Hikari Residence 

Laika woke up and looked around. He sighed realizing that he had fallen asleep at Netto's house. He got up and stretched. He wandered aimlessly threw the house trying to find out if anyone was awake. He walked into the kitchen and saw Haruka at the stove making bacon and eggs. Laika shuddered at the thought of eggs. Haruka noticed Laika, "Hello did you sleep well," she asked turning over the bacon.

"Yes ma'am," Laika said, "Is Netto awake yet?"

"Yes, Rockman woke him up around eight. They didn't want to disturb you after all the help you gave them yesterday," Haruka said smiling. Just then Netto walked into the kitchen and pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Good morning," Netto said grinning, "Today is the day Enzan becomes a bunny."

A smug smile appeared on Laika's face. In about an hour and a half he would get to see the great Injuin Enzan hoping around in a pink bunny suite. Haruka placed two plates in front of the two boys pilled high with eggs and two slices of bacon each. Suddenly eggs didn't seem to bad to Laika so he ate his breakfast. When Netto finished his breakfast he ran up stairs to retrieve the program Yaito had given him. He read the note attached to it. 'Holds up to 1000 cyber eggs.' "Wow I don't think that Blues would be able to hide that many eggs," Netto said.

"Me either," Rockman agreed.

"Let's go with 500 just like Enzan," Netto said putting the program into the PET, which filled with eggs.

"Ahhhh," Rockman screamed as he was buried under a mountain of cyber eggs.

"Rockman," Netto asked in concern, "Are you okay?"

Rockman's head popped out from the pile of eggs, "Pituy," Rockman said spiting out an egg that had managed to find it's way into his mouth, "Yeah I'm okay."

"Phew, you scared me there for a second," Netto said wiping his brow.

"Let's just get to the park so that we can get these things out of the PET," Rockman said trying to shove them into a corner but failing and getting buried once again.

"Okay lets get Laika and get going it's almost ten," Netto said looking at his clock.

He ran down stairs and grabbed Laika's arm and pulling him out the door, "Iloveyoumomgottagobye," he said hurriedly.

"Have fun sweetie," she said before he shut the door, "Be careful."

Where Ever the Heck Enzan Is 

"Blues do you think anyone will be able to tell that it is us with these ridiculous costumes on," Enzan asked.

"I thought you said that we wouldn't be recognized," Blues said questioningly.

"I did didn't I," Enzan said sighing. He got out of his limo. He had reached the park. He looked around. There was a table covered in an assortment of snacks and drinks. The table next to it was much more impressive it had a Large box with a roll of tickets next to it. He figured it was the raffle box considering the vastly ranging prizes set behind it, from a simple chocolate bunny to a flat screen television. There were about 6 dozen kids already there, and there were more to come. Enzan continued surveying until something tackled him to the ground.

"Good you're here," Netto said getting up off of Enzan, "So how is the voice changer?"

"What the," Enzan stuttered.

Laika walked up behind Enzan, "Need a hand?"

"What's with Netto he's acting even more like," Enzan paused taking Laika's hand, "Himself."

Laika shock his head, "Meriu gave him a chocolate bunny now he's going crazy. Nice bunny suite."

"Oh boy," Enzan said rolling his eyes.

A/N: Ahhhh.. Torture for Enzan and a hyper Netto. Oh that reminds me Yaito's plan will appear in the next chapter. Review for more Enzan Bunny.


	5. FINALLY THE END!

Chapter 5

By: blues-lover

A/N: I am so sorry! Okay I know this should have been finished by Easter but I'm lazy and forgetful and SORRY!

Yaito watched the scene unfold from a conveniently moveable bush. "Perfect target sighted," she said her forehead gleaming, "Operation 'Revenge' execute."

Netto ran around the place greeting people at the speed of light. This sugar buzz was definitely helping Netto get things done. Enzan stood there awkwardly for about a moment, he wasn't awkward for long because some little kid screamed, "HEY THE EASTER BUNNY IS HERE!"

All of the sudden Enzan was bombarded by dozens of small, sticky, screaming children who all wanted a piece of the large pink bunny. They quickly buried him. Enzan gasped for air, pawing at the air trying to break free. He finally managed to squeeze out from under the children leaving them to fight amongst each other. He ran and hide behind some sound equipment, gasping for air he pulled out his PET, "Blues, I don't think I can do this. Blues?"

But Blues wasn't there.

Netto's PET 

"Here you go 500 cyber eggs, courtesy of Yaito," Rockman said transferring the eggs through a link to Enzan's PET.

"Thank you," Blues said emotionlessly.

When Blues turned to leave he heard Rockman snicker, "And what do you find so amusing," Blues asked but he already knew the answer.

"Oh n-nothing," Rockman said suppressing a laugh.

"Hmph," Blues said hopping away. (A/N: Yes hopping)

Just then Rockman burst out laughing, "I-it's j-just that you-your voice so-sounds so f-funny!"

"Well you can blame your Netop for that," Blues said irritated.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it," the green eyed navi said wiping a tear from his eye, "I just never in my wildest dreams thought that I would see **you** in a bunny suit."

"Well you have so you can stop your ridiculous laughing," Blues said then he linked back to his own PET.

When he returned he was drowned in a sea of eggs. Blues' foot could be seen squirming and wiggling well the rest of his body was engulfed. He pulled himself out of the pile and took a large breath of air. He looked out of the screen to see a violently fast moving world. He heard Enzan yelling something about Netto paying big time. He realized that the children had sighted Enzan. He would help is operator but there was no way for him to because he was only a navi. Then it hit him he was supposed to be in the cyber world hiding eggs for the younger navis. Oh snap. Blues sighed and linked to the cyber egg hunt area. It was filled with small navis, all of which were running around and laughing. Some had pretty Easter clothes on, well others were in there normal navi attire. The navis seemed much more controlled then the human children. It was probably because they had manners programmed into them. Just then he saw a familiar face. A small girl with light blue eyes, a red helmet, and a red and orange dress like suit. It was the girl he had saved from Gospel. He wasn't expecting to see her here, but it was nice to see that she was well and happy. The small girl was running around with a boy in a green suit with brown eyes. She tagged him and then ran away laughing. She wasn't looking where she was going and she crashed right into Blues, knocking him over and falling on top of him, "Oh I'm so sorry Mr.Bunny," she said grabbing his paw and trying to help him up.

Blues smiled to himself, this wasn't exactly how he planned to greet her but it worked too. "It's alright," Blues said brushing his self off, "It's nice to see you again."

"Again," the little girl looked puzzled.

"Oh well of course you don't recognize me," he said noting that he shouldn't blow the fact that the Easter bunny wasn't real.

"Well I know who you are but how do you know me," she asked.

"The Easter bunny knows all children," Blues said.

"Oh okay," she said grinning. Then she gave Blues a big hug and ran off to play with the boy again.

He smiled to himself for a moment and then realized that he still had to hide the eggs. He sighed, then started hopping around hiding eggs behind an assortment of virtual bushes, flowers, and other types of springtime wild life. He was running out of places to hide the eggs though so he had an idea. He spotted a few stray baskets and put five eggs in each. This way he could hide gift baskets too. He finished up his work quickly so that the children wouldn't catch on to him. He linked back to his PET. He looked out and saw that Enzan was hiding eggs. "I've finished Enzan-sama," Blues said.

"Good for you," Enzan said sarcastically, "I've been getting torn limb form limb by a mob of insane sugar high children! Everywhere I go I have to hide from them or else they either yell there he is and attack, or taunt me with there aha I'm gonna find all the eggs!"

Blues decided not to tell Enzan of the ease of his egg hiding experience. Instead he watched in pity as yet another child came to torture him. In the bush Yaito continued watching him, she pulled out a walky-talky, "Bring out the gravy."

Just then two waters carrying a large gravy boat came from behind a different bush. They walked past Enzan and pretended to trip, spilling gravy all over him. "What the heck! Where did the gravy come from," he screamed bewildered.

"Yummy, bunny with gravy," Netto yelled pointing at Enzan and then running away laughing dumbly.

"Shut up Hikari," Enzan yelled ringing out his ears.

"Release the dogs," Yaito said grinning evilly.

Just then a van backed up. The back door opened and a man opened a cage containing two male Rott Weilers. The dogs jumped out of the van and landed on the ground with a soft but firm thump. RW1 raised his nose in the air and sniffed. RW2 looked around and saw Enzan who was shouting obscenities and trying to get out of the suit behind a bush so that no one would see him. RW1 took notice as well to the eggshell haired boy. The dogs sniffed the air again the delicious smell seemed to be coming from him. They started panting and then took off towards him hoping for a snack.

Enzan had finally gotten the suit off but he was still soaked in gravy, "Great just great!"

"Umm…Enzan-sama," Blues said worriedly.

"WHAT NOW," Enzan yelled angrily.

"You might want to look behind you," the red navi said trying to keep his cool.

"Why the heck would I want to do tha…," Enzan stopped short and screamed. I swear no one in his or her life, on this planet, ran faster then Enzan did that day. He took off like a jackrabbit on a hot sandy beach. The dogs were right on his tail happily biting and nipping away at his back end. Enzan was screaming like a ten-year-old girl. Yaito was now in plain view with a camera crew filming the whole thing.

"This is going strait to AFV," Yaito said laughing at Enzan as he ran around like an idiot.

"Run, Forest, Run," Netto yelled from the sidelines. He was sugar high and apparently really stupid if he thought he would live for egging him on. (A/N: Hehe egg pun ;)

"Enzan-sama," Blues yelled, "They're gaining!"

Well Enzan was running around a little kid came across the bunny suit and screamed, "Ahhhhh! Somebody skinned the Easter bunny!"

All the children started screaming. They were all crying because someone had killed the Easter bunny. Laika took charge of the situation, Meriu just as willing to help. They gathered up the children into a large group with there parents and tried to calm them all down. "Don't worry kids…. Umm.. That wasn't the Easter bunny..uhh it was an imposter…yeah that's right an imposter the real Easter bunny had to get rid of him but he'll be here soon," Laika said trying to make up an excuse for this whole situation.

Meriu had an idea and took off leaving Laika there alone in front of all the children. She ran over to Netto who was now coming down from his sugar high, hard. "Netto-kun, everything is a mess. We need someone in that suit right now! It's your idea so get in that thing before those children rebel," she yelled.

Everything she said seemed to bounce off of Netto who looked really tired, "Do I have too," Netto moaned finally taking notice to her comment.

"Yes," Meriu said eyeing the children who were advancing on Laika.

"I've been in wars that weren't this scary," they could here Laika yelling as he prepared to run.

Netto, seeing that he wasn't getting out of this, ran over to the suit and quickly slipped it on. He then quickly hopped over to the children, "Kids clam down the Easter bunny is here," he shouted.

This got there attention, Laika took this chance to run. The children grinned happily and tackled him, "Yay! Oh Mr.Bunny we thought you were dead! But you're here your alive," the children screamed happily, covering him with hugs and kisses, "You taste like gravy?"

"Umm," Netto said trying to come up with a good lie, but he didn't have to because just then Enzan came running right at him with Rott Weilers in tow.

"Move," Enzan yelled.

Netto tried but he couldn't get out of the way in time. He was plowed over by Enzan and trampled by the dogs. "Owwww," Netto grumbled.

"Mr.Bunny, are you okay," a little girl asked helping Netto up.

"Yes, I'm fine," Netto said holding his head.

"Good I don't want you to get hurt," the girl said giving Netto a hug.

"He.. thanks," Netto said balancing his self.

"Your welcome," the little girl said happily and then ran off to her parents.

"That was nice of her wasn't it Netto-kun," Rockman said smiling.

"Yeah it was," Netto said but his train of thought was derailed by yet another girly scream from Enzan, "Oh yeah we should probably help him."

"Hmmm..You think," Rockman said sarcastically.

"I've got an idea," Netto said hopping off after the dogs.

He let out a loud whistle, "Hey doggies come and get me. Nice and yummy bunny with gravy right here!"

With that the dogs stopped in their tracks and turned to watch Netto who was taunting the dogs and making obscene gestures. This did not make the dogs happy, they stopped chasing Enzan and started running towards Netto. "Netto what now," Rockman asked.

"I don't know I didn't think of that part," Netto said as he broke into a mad run.

The kids saw this and started screaming, "Oh no! Mr.Bunny is going to get eaten by the mean doggies!"

_Great, now Netto is gonna get eaten!_ Meriu thought. Then she had an idea to get rid of the dogs, she pulled out her PET, "Roll, find Rush quick!"

"Roger," Roll said and then disappeared form the screen.

"Enzan-sama, are you all right," Blues asked.

"No I just got attacked by angry dogs," Enzan yelled, "God I hope they didn't have rabies!"

"Umm, Enzan-sama what are you doing," Blues asked as he saw Enzan poke his head out from the bush.

"Ayanokouji was behind the dogs I knew it," Enzan said as he saw the blonde standing there filming the whole thing.

"Enzan-sama, I think this is what they call karma," Blues said.

"I really don't see how this could be called karma," Enzan said rolling his eyes.

Blues rolled his eyes, which no one saw, sometimes Enzan could be just as dense as Netto if not more.

**In The Cyber World**

Roll wandered about Net City hunting for the dog, "Rush, rush!"

Just then she spotted Rush by a treat shop, "Rush Meriu has requested that you come to her she has a favor to ask!"

Rush saluted and the dog a hole into the real world right next to Meiru. "Good Rush I need you to do something," Meriu said and she leaned down whispered in his ear. Rush nodded and took off towards the dogs. He caught up quickly and started barking. (A/N: Okay the dog speech will be translated into human for those of us who do not speak dog.) "Hey guys what are you doing," Rush said angrily.

The dogs stopped in there tracks, "Oh umm Rush we was just uhh," Franky (RW1) stuttered.

"You know you can't just go trying to eat my friends," Rush said shaking his paw in their faces.

"I-I'm sorry buddy we's just doin our job," Itchy (RW2) said nervously.

"Well I'll forgive you this time but you have to leave now," Rush said.

"Okay," Itchy said, "We still up for poker Thursday?"

"Of course. See you later guys," Rush said waving.

Netto leaned over panting, "Gasp…thanks Rush.. pant.. I owe you one."

Arf, arf.

Over in the bush Enzan was still glaring at Yaito who was taking the tape out from the video camera and hugging it. "That little brat," Enzan said.

He then jumped out of the bush at Yaito, "GIVE ME THAT TAPE!"

Yaito screamed and took off running, "NEVER YOU WILL NEVER GET THIS TAPE!"

She ran to one of her maids and gave her the tape, "Quick take this to the safe!"

"Hai, Yaito-sama," the maid said and a jetpack appeared on the maids back. She took off into the air leaving a very angry Enzan on the ground.

Two weeks later 

"Enzan-sama," Blues said hesitantly, "There is something on the television you might want to see."

Enzan turned on the TV only to see himself running away from the dogs, "You freckin kidding me," Enzan yelled. He smacked his face, "Blues remind me never to help Netto again."

"Hai Enzan-sama."

End

A/N: Sorry for the crappy ending I just wanted this story done. Well review plz. Oh and once again SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!


End file.
